Story of My Life
by Dazzling kpopers
Summary: Kyuhyun terjebak di kapal hantu dengan makhluk-makhluk non-manusia super mesum! SEME x Kyu! Summary macam apa ini? Judul gak nyambung sama cerita! Udahlah baca aja. Don't forget to RnR,oke?
1. Chapter 1

© Dazzling Kpopers Presents

.

.

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun & Super Junior

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: SEME x Kyuhyun

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All of this cast belong to me God, their parents, and themselves

Warning: Typo, Boy x Boy, OOC

.

.

I know you're smart enough to not bash me if you don't like this fanfic

Fanfic is fanfic, real is real, be smart!

ENJOY!

_**Chapter 1**_

Aku berdiri dihadapan cermin besar dihadapanku. Ini memalukan,harga diriku sebagai namja gentle terinjak-injak!

Tapi aku bisa apa? Melawan pun sudah pasti akan kalah oleh makhluk - makhluk NON-MANUSIA ini. Apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku?

Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Atau kalian bisa memanggilku Marcus,nama baratku. Anak dari pemilik The Departement Estate *mian ngarang XD* Mungkin sekarang aku harus menambahkan kata _mantan _di awal kalimat. Mana sudi aku menganggap tua bangka yang sudah menjualku itu sebagai orang tua!

Dan sekarang disinilah aku,di kapal hantu. Sejauh yang aku liat hanya air dan hantu. Mengerikan! Kalian mau tau bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?

Flashback

Author POV

Udara dingin sungguh terasa bagai ribuan jarum yang menusuk kulit. Keempat orang yang merupakan satu keluarga itupun segera bergegas. Yup,mereka adalah keluarga Cho.

Pelabuhan ini sungguh sepi karena sedang terjadi badai yang membuat para penduduk sekitar enggan keluar rumah. Dan dimana bodyguard keluarga Cho yang biasanya terlihat dimana-mana?

Mr. Cho hanya membawa sebuah limusin dan 2 orang butler kepercayaannya saja kesini. Mereka pun hanya mengantar sampai pintu masuk pelabuhan.

'Untung cuaca buruk ini terjadi,ini keuntungan buatku',batin Mr. Cho

"Appa,sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Ani,yang lebih penting,untuk apa kita kesini?",tanya anak sulung Mr. Cho,Ahra.

"Ne,benar kata noona. Dan kalau sebegitu pentingnya kenapa tidak besok saja sih? Rekan bisnis appa pasti mengerti,ini kan sedang terjadi badai. Tuxedo-ku juga basah",kali ini Kyuhyun yang berbicara.

"Kalian juga nanti tau sendiri. Dan ini tidak bisa ditunda,Kyu. Ini juga bukan tentang bisnis dan hanya kali ini kita bisa menemuinya",jawab Mrs. Cho.

"Kita sampai",kali ini Mr. Cho angkat bicara.

Kyuhyun menatap kagum sekaligus heran dengan kapal kapal ini tidak seperti kapal modern,cenderung seperti kapal yang Kyuhyun liat di film bajak laut. Bahannya pun kayu asli. Tanpa ada beton,tanpa besi,dan tanpa semua bahan yang umumnya dipakai untuk membuat kapal jaman sekarang. Dibagian depan kapal tersebut juga menempel patung mermaid yang membawa tulisan _Black Pearl. _

"Ayo masuk"

Mereka lewat diatas tangga penghubung kapal dengan daratan *ngerti gak? Mian,author gak tau namanya*

'Tuan macam apa yang membiarkan pintu kapalnya tertutup rapat padahal dia sendiri tau akan ada yang datang?' Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang",ucap Ahra sambil menatap heran kapal didepannya.

Mr. Cho menggerakkan pengetuk pintu besar dan (kelihatan) berat. 'Well,mungkin pengetuk pintu itu diambil tuan kapal ini dari salah satu kastil di Skotlandia?'pikir Kyuhyun ngawur.

"Sudahlah,ayo kita pu-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika pintu kapal tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

'Teknologi macam apa ini? Sepertinya pintu ini tidak ada kabel untuk membuka secara otomatis. Bahkan pintu ini tidak ditarik dengan rantai'

"Thank you"

Umma-nya berterima kasih dengan siapa? O.o

'Kapal ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada awaknya sama sekali. Setelah menaiki beberapa tangga,sampai juga mereka di dek kapal. Mereka berjalan mendekti salah satu pintu disana.'

"Welcome,my friend"

Sebuah suara terdengar saat pintu terbuka. Disana telah duduk beberapa orang pria. Setelah menempati kursi yang kosong,percakapan pun dimulai.

"Ah,siapa makhluk manis yang kau bawa ini?" tanya seorang pria tampan berambut keperakan.

"Ini anak sulungku,Tricia Cho *mian ngarang nama barat Ahra eonni XP* dan yang duduk di sebelah istriku adalah anak bungsuku,Marcus" jawab sambil memperkenalkan anak-anaknya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang pria cantik berambut hitam berbicara.

"Kami memberimu 3 keinginan" kali ini pria manis berambut coklat kepirangan yang berbicara.

"Aku ingin semua proyek yang aku tangani berhasil dan memenangkan semua tender menguntungkan"

"Yang kedua?"

"Keluargaku tetap bahagia sampai akhir jaman"

"Ketiga?"

Mr. Cho sedikit terdiam,berpikir agar keuntungan perundingan ini seluruhnya berpihak padanya.

"Aku ingin... semua permintaanku tadi tidak merugikanku di kemudian hari"

"Wah,wah...sepertinya kau memikirkannya dengan baik agar semua keuntungan perundingan ini tidak berbalik menerjangmu di kemudian hari,Mr. Cho" kata seorang pria manis semanis kelinci pink.

Kyuhyun POV

Bingo! Orang-orang ini punya IQ di atas rata-rata. Tepat! Itulah keinginan appa. Tapi,apa maksudnya dengan permintaan? Dan permintaan appa yang kedua itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Aku tidak mengerti...

"Tetapi,semua ada harganya,Mr. Cho" kata pria berambut keperakan.

Entah kenapa dari kelima orang kapal ini hanya satu dari mereka yang tidak buka mulut sedikitpun. Aku merasa dia terus memperhatikanku. Dan dari yang kulihat, pria ini terus menutup area mulut dan hidungnya. Apakah aku terlalu bau?

"Berapa yang harus kubayar,Joshua?"

Sepertinya Joshua nama si pria berambut keperakan tadi.

"Bukan berapa tapi apa" Si pria cantik menimpali.

"Katakan Casey!"

"Kami menginginkan anakmu" si pria kelinci buka suara lagi.

Eh? Aku salah dengarkan? O.o

"Kau pasti bercanda,Vince! Ingat permintaan keduaku!"

"Kau hanya meminta keluargamu bahagia,bukan utuh" si pria manis menyeringai.

"Apa alasan kalian menginginkan anakku?"

"Well,dari awal aku pribadi merasa sangat tertarik dengan anakmu" kata si pria cantik bernama Casey.

"Andwe! Appa kau tidak berniat menyerahkanku kan?" Ahra noona menangis dipelukan eomma. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu paham dengan situasi ini.

"Siapa yang menginginkanmu,nona manja?" si Vincent menjawab Ahra noona. Tangisannya langsung berhenti seketika.

"Eh,jeongmal? Lalu kalau bukan aku siapa?"

Aku yang masih belum 'connect' dengan apa yang terjadi hanya memasang muka cengo. Anak appa kan hanya aku dan noona. Kalau bukan Ahra noona berarti...

"Kami ingin Marcus Cho" jawab si Cassey.

"Eh? Mwoya? Andweeeee! Appa kau tidak akan melepaskanku kan?"

"Mianhae..."

"Appa! Kau menjualku pada setan!"

Tiba-tiba,orang yang tadi hanya diam itu membopongku keluar dan yang kutahu,aku sudah sampai di kamar ini.

End

Haishh...terkutuklah orang itu! Ini sudah hari ketiga aku mendekam disini. Mereka tidak mengijinkanku keluar. Kalau aku bisa kabur,aku sudah kabur entah kemana. Tapi sekali lagi...MEREKA MAKHLUK NON-MANUSIA! Dan saat ini,aku tengah berada di laut antah berantah! Hebat,hebat...malangnya dirimu Cho Kyuhyun!

Setelah malam itu, si pria manis yang kuketahui bernama Dennis membuka indera keenamku! Dan kalian tahu? Kapal ini dipenuhi mayat hidup!

To Be Continue or End?

Apaaaaa ini?

Saya nistakan Kyu oppa buat jadi tumbal #EvilSmirk *digorok sparkyu*

Mian,jika mungkin ada kemiripan fanfic ini dengan fanfic lain itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan...

Oh iya,ide fanfic ini muncul gitu aja ditengah malam waktu lagi enak-enaknya tidur -_- Terinspirasi dari film Pirates of Carribean,makanya aku masukin beberapa nama yang sering muncul di film itu kaya _Black Pearl._ Mianhae,gak ada ide buat namain kapalnya sih -,-

Lanjut apa udahan nih? Semua ditangan anda~

Akhir kata,review? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyu aka Marc POV

TIDAAAKK!

"Kyu-ah~ Gwenchanha?"

"Ne? Noona...ini kau?"

"Tentu saja,babo!"

Syukurlah semua itu hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin keluargaku tega menyerahkanku pada makhluk NON-MANUSIA itu! Haisshh!

"Kyuhyun-ah~" Suara berat appa membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami harus pergi sekarang... Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Kami mendoakanmu agar selalu bahagia,Kyu~" Pernyataan eomma ini membuatku berjengkit.

Baru kusadari aku berdiri di dek kapal pesiar mewah dan tiba-tiba keluargaku sudah tidak ada dihadapanku,melainkan berjalan menjauhi pelabuhan!

"APPA! EOMMA! NOONA!"

Tiba-tiba,semua hal dihadapanku terkelupas begitu saja seperti cat pada tembok. Hanya hitam sekarang! Dan satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari seseorang yang berdiri beberapa meter dariku.

Dia membawa sabit besar berantai besar yang pegangannya dari kayu di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang lentera antik yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru safir. Dia memakai jubah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Tiba-tiba,aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Bukan,ini takut yang tidak sadar. Takut yang membuatku mengerti apa arti kata mengerikan sebenarnya.

"Welcome to Underworld,human boy"

DIA GRIMM RAPPER!

Kyu aka Marc POV End

Author POV

Bruukk!

"Ahh...awww...sakit"

Marcus mengelus-elus pantatnya yang dengan tidak elitnya baru saja mencium lantai.

'Mimpi dalam mimpi? Konyol! Tapi,dimana aku?'

Marcus mengamati sekelilingnya.

'Malangnya dirimu,Cho Kyuhyun! Ternyata ini bukan mimpi lagi! Dan sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri dengan nama Marc' Marcus menggerutu dalam hati meratapi nasib dirinya yang telah dijual ke kapal sialan –menurutnya- ini.

Marcus mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar, kamar antik-menurutnya. Cukup sedrhana karena hanya ada sebuah ranjang berkelambu hitam, nakas di samping kiri ranjang dan sebuah lemari yang masih kosong di hadapan ranjang, dan di samping lemari, atau tepatnya berhadapan dengan nakas, terdapat pintu yang Marcus yakini merupakan kamar mandi –menurut baunya-. Di kamar tersebut juga terdapat sebuah kursi goyang yang berada di samping jendela yang lumayan besar. Semua perabotan itu pun terbuat dari kayu –kayu jati kalau menurut Marcus- dan setiap sisi samping semua perabotan terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang berbeda-beda.

Marcus berjalan ke pintu keluar yang tepat berhadapan dengan kursi goyang. Udara segar bercampur bau asin pun langsung menyergap indera penciumannya. Bau khas air laut. Bau yang Marcus suka...dulu. Mengingat sekarang ia terjebak di tempat antah berantah, betapa pun sukanya marcus pada laut tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa bencinya yang sedang membara.

Marcus berjalan menuju buritan. Sinar matahari panas yang menyerang kulitnya pun menandakan bahwa ini sudah siang. Sekitar pukul setengah 1 sampai pukul 2. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mendekap Marcus erat-erat. Marcus yang kaget pun memberontak tapi apa daya, dia kalah kuat. Orang itu pun mengecup pundak Marcus yang membuat Marcus merinding sampai khayangan *?!*

'APA YANG DIA LAKUKAAANNNNN?!'

"Baby~ Kau sudah bangun, hmm? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Orang itu –yang diyakini Marc adalah pria dari suaranya yang berat- berbisik tepat di telinga Marcus sembari meniupi daun telinganya yang membuat dirinya merinding tujuh keliling *?!*

"..."

Tidak ada balasan dari Marcus membuat pria tersebut melepaskan dekapannya.

"Marc? Kau tidak apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tidak apa?! Kau baru menciumku!"

"Hanya di pundak kok... Atau kau mau di bibir saja?" Pria itu tersenyum menyeringai. Marc hanya diam tak berkutik,malu!

'Aku, pria tertampan sejagad yang telah menaklukkan puluhan gadis malah berbalik sekarang aku yang ditaklukkan!' batin Marc berkecambuk.

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau katakan benar. Maksudku, apa para wanita mau punya kekasih yang lebih cantik & menggemaskan dari mereka? Ayolah! _Immposible_!"

'Apa yang dia katakan? Darimana dia tau isi pikiranku? Kemarahanku benar benar memuncak!'

"Hei! Dengar _Mr. Whatever Who You Are! _Aku ini pria straight! Seandainya menyukai sesama pria pun pasti aku seme-nya! Aku ultimate top gentle man!"

"Ya,ya,ya...terserah. Dibandingkan kami kau bukanlah apa-apa! _Mr. Whatever Who You Are? _Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Bryan"

"Aku tidak tanya"

"Persis seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Casey,kau memang menyebalkan"

"Ap- hey! Darimana kau tau Casey?" Marcus ingat benar Casey, pria cantik berambut hitam legam yang cukup panjang dengan seringaian yang bahkan mengalahkan Marcus. Maksudku, ayolah! Kalian tau _kan_ 'Evil Smirk' andalan Marcus Cho Kyuhyun! Itu pun sudah mengerikan, tapi ini lebih mngerikan!

"Siapa yang tidak tau? Dia salah satu kapten kapal ini"

"Salah satu? Berapa kapten kapal ini?"

"Hanya dua,Tuan Casey dan Tuan Dennis"

"Lalu kau ini siapa dan apa?"

"Ck! Sudah kukatakan,namaku Bryan. Aku iblis dan aku mengatur keuangan disini"

Mataku terbelalak. Jadi aku tengah berbincang dengan iblis? Oke, aku sudah menduga dia iblis dari cara bicaranya yang angkuh dan gayanya yang sok berkuasa, tapi iblis dalam artian konotatif! Ternyata malah iblis 100% _real_! Apa salahku di masa laluuuu? Pantas saja dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Tidak semua iblis bisa membaca pikiran. Setiap iblis punya kemampuan khusus tersendiri"

Uppss... Sepertinya aku harus menjaga pikiranku jika berada di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu"

'Sial!'

Marcus pun dengan sebalnya meninggalkan Bryan sendirian disana.

'Menarik' batin Bryan sambil menyeringai. Saat Marcus sudah tak nampak di penglihatan, sepasang sayap berwarna hitam legam muncul dibalik punggungnya. Sayap agung bangsa iblis! Sayap itu bergerak membungkus tubuh bryan erat-erat dan... Bryan pun menghilang.

*OoO*

Marcus POV

BRAAKKK!

Aku menutup pintu keras-keras. Dasar iblis! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Membaca pikiran sembarangan. Entah kenapa, aku yang biasanya tidak mudah terpancing emosi benar-benar kesal dengan Bryan yang menurutku hanya memperdebatkan hal yang kuakui, tidak begitu serius. Kapal ini benar-benar mempengaruhi diriku.

Aku perlu menyusun rencana, yeah, rencana. Pada saat kapal ini berlabuh, aku akan menyelinap keluar dan menghilang dikerumunan orang. Jadi, walaupun mereka bisa menemukanku, akan ada banyak orang disekitarku yang dapat menolong. Pertanyaannya, KAPAN KAPAL INI BERLABUH?! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MELIHAT DARATAN SAAT DILUAR!

"Ada apa, honey pie? Kau terlihat kesal"

Kubalikkan badanku secepat kilat. OH EM JI! Kini seseorang telah duduk di kursi goyang yang kuyakini sedetik yang lalu masih kosong! Darimana datangnya?

"Sssiapa kau?" Suaraku bergetar. Aku harus waspada pada pemuda satu ini juga. Hey! Aku mengenal wajahnya yang semanis kelinci... Aish, tapi aku melupakan namanya! Dia namja berwajah cute yang berbahaya!

"Kau melupakanku, manis? Kita semalam bertemu loh.. Masa kau melupakanku, mendengarnya hatiku terluka... Hiks, hiks" Sekarang dia mulai menangis, mengeluarkan air mata buayanya! Aku tidak akan tertipu!

"Ingat namamu atau tidak itu tidak penting buatku. Cih! Berhenti mengeluarkan air mata buayamu itu! Itu tidak mempan padaku" Dalam sekejap, lelaki itu berhenti menangis dan sekarang telah memasang seringaian mengerikan yang menurutku tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Vincent, Yang Mulia" Dia memperkenalkan diri sambil mengecup punggung tanganku seperti pangeran pada tuan putri. Tunggu, sepertinya semua orang yang kutemui disini menganggapku wanita?!

"Aku tidak tanya" Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mengatakan kalimat ini sebelumya.

"Kau mengesankan. Tidak ada yang berani berkata seperti itu padaku sebelumnya"

"Sekarang pasti ada dan itu pasti aku. Dan jika kau berkenan silahkan pergi, tinggalkan aku sendiri" Aku merasakan bahaya jika terus-terusan berada di dekatnya.

"Tentu, segalanya untuk tuan putri" Dia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi melewatiku.

"Satu hal lagi, jangan lupakan kalau aku vampir... Yang Mulia" Dia berbisik di telingaku. Bulu romaku berdiri seketika.

"Hei! Jangan lupa tutu-" Kemana perginya? Aku bahkan tak mendengar suara terbukanya pintu!

*OoO*

Aku membuka mataku. Tidur beberapa jam membuat pikiranku segar dan aku sadar sekarang aku benar-benar dijual. Tapi... Kenapa badanku sulit bergerak? Aku merasakan tatapan intimidasi dari kursi goyang. BINGO! Seseorang duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi itu. Aku mengenalinya. Dia Casey!

Aku serasa terlempar ke masa lalu. Bayangan masa laluku melintas begitu saja di depan mataku. Tubuhku kaku dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku pun kesulitan bernafas.

"Casey! Hentikan! Kau membunuhnya!"

Kudengar sebuah suara menginterupsi. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan wajahnya manis dengan rambut coklat kepirangan. Setelah itu-

Gelap.

TBC or End?

I'm baaaaccckkk! *tereak tanpa dosa* #LemparPanci

Huwee..mianhae lanjutannya jelek, ide putus ditengah jalan -,,- Update kelamaan ya? Hahahaha *reader: watados banget nih author* Mianhamnida, reader-nim...jeongmal mianhae buat segalanya *bow* Saya sibuk dua bulan ini dari acara anniv sekolah, pertukaran pelajar, study tour, ulangan pasca study tour, bikin laporan study tour, UTS pula*curcol* Alhamdulillah, nilai UTS masih enak diliat, hahaha *readers: gak tanya -..-*

Mian juga, komen kalian gak aku jawab, males ngetiknya, pegel *bakar author* Yang jelas, semua komen, kritik dan saran kalian membantu banget. Gamsahae *bow

So, review?

Annyeong~ *tebar kembang tujuh rupa*


	3. Cast List

Annyeong~ Saya kembali, tapi tak bawa update-an,mian *bow* Ternyata masih banyak yang bingung sama castnya ya? Huwee... mianhamnida cingudeul, saya lupa gak memperhitungkan masalah yang cukup serius ini *emang korupsi*

Ini cast list yang **kemungkinan** bakal keluar kedepannya. Check it out!

Leeteuk as Dennis

Heechul as Casey

Yesung as Jerome

Hangeng as Joshua

Kangin as Jordan

Shindong as Matthew

Sungmin as Vincent

Eunhyuk as Spencer

Donghae as Aiden

Siwon as Andrew

Ryeowook as Natthan

Kibum as Bryan

Kyuhyun as Marcus

Zhoumi as ? ada yang mau nyaranin?

Henry

Minho as Elias

Taemin as Nikky

Yunho as U-Know

Changmin as Max

Berhubung banyak yang tanya dan saya lagi semangat nulis, saya akan membalas review kalian~^^

ririedhana : Lucu? Masa sih? Ne, author akan berusaha secepatnya ^^

MyDecember : Ne, author akan mempertimbangkan castnya ^^

Qhia503 : Ne, Kyu jadi universal uke,cingu :D Haha, saya sukanya yang kaya gini :D

Kitsune Syhufellrs : Jinjja? Kita samaan,cingu :D *high-five*

FiWonKyu0201 : Di rape gak ya? XD

ky0k0 : Mian kalo pusing, author gak memperhitungkan ini sebelumnya Ini udah saya buatin daftarnya..

SimbaGyuu : Thanks for review *bow*

UKShipper : gak bisa pake nama korea karena pas saya edit malah jadi aneh jadi saya buatin daftar cast aja ya ^^

Chomhia : Haha, enjoy reading ^^

kim chaeri : Kurang panjang? Segini aja author pegel -,,- Author usahain update cepet

YongieeKyu : Ne, author usahain ^^

Kyuhyuk07 : Mian cingu, gak bisa diganti pake nama korea karena hasilnya jadi aneh

Choi Kyo Joon : Iyakah? Mianhae,ini ff pertama author yang dipublish Cingu,kalau bisa tunjukin bagian mana yang aneh ya karena author gak pinter nganalisis -_-v

JOYeerrElpeu : diusahakan :D

I was a Dreamer : Mian kelamaan Ne, Vincent = Sungmin ^^

EveCho : Kenapa ya? Author juga gak tau kenapa ._.v #plakk

Kyu : Mian kalau gak mudeng ceritanya, untuk cast cek diatas ya ^^

Haha, thanks ya yang uda review Author jadi semangat ngelanjutin nih, tapi bingung mau gimana -_- Ada yang punya saran?

Sekali lagi,mianhae buat kesalahan teknis saya *bow*


End file.
